


A Christmas Carol

by frozenkingdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: //weeps, BDSM, D/s relationship, M/M, Malfoys being stupidly in love, Parent/Child Incest, oh gods if i love 'em being in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« C'è un bizzarro rapporto che lega i maschi della famiglia Malfoy. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autore: Questa storia è stata scritta su Whatsapp. La notte fra le Vigilia e Natale. Attorno alle due, le tre di notte.  
> Because Malfoycest is love.  
> Note dell'autore parte seconda: Questa fanfiction può essere vista come un “Missing Moments”, una sorta di spin off della role che io e una ragazza abbiamo fatto, dove Draco prende Scorpius come suo sottomesso. Non ho messo OOC, come avviso, perché questi sono i nostri personaggi. Sono come noi li vediamo, ed è una caratterizzazione completamente soggettiva.  
> This said, have fun~

**_ A CHRISTMAS CAROL  _ **

La stanza è completamente buia, fatta eccezione per la fioca luce lunare. Fuori dalla finestra, la neve continua a scendere imperterrita, da quella mattina, rendendo tutto più... dolce.

E, bianche come quella stessa neve, sono le membra di Scorpius, scosse da un fremito eccitato, impaziente, tipico della sua età. Draco sorride, protetto dal buio.

Sono entrambi nudi, semplicemente sdraiati sotto alle coperte, il figlio stretto al suo petto e le loro gambe intrecciate, mentre si posano l'uno sulle labbra e sulla pelle dell'altro soffici baci bagnati, ondeggiando i fianchi.

Niente giochi. Niente strumenti, corde, vibratori, morsetti, cinture di castità. Niente di tutto quello. Solo loro. Loro ed i loro corpi, gli occhi che continuano a cercarsi, le dita che si accarezzano, le labbra che si scontrano.

Un sospiro diverso dagli altri, da parte di Scorpius, è quell'interruttore che cambia l'atmosfera attorno a loro. Qualcosa si modifica, e da rilassata e quasi ingenua, l'aria attorno a loro si tinge di malizia.

Gli occhi di Draco brillano, mentre accarezza con voluta lentezza la spina dorsale del figlio, sentendolo tendersi sotto il suo tocco, e se Scorpius potesse vederlo, tremerebbe più forte.

Perché è pur sempre vero che, anche senza strumenti, un dominante rimane pur sempre un dominante, ed il miglior strumento del quale può servirsi è la sua stessa mente.

Ad un buon Master non serve altro.

Le sue dita raggiungono la nuca del ragazzo, stringendo appena la presa, lanciando un messaggio chiaro, mentre si tende a leccare il suo orecchio.

Il gemito di Scorpius è notevolmente più forte.

« Dimmi, Hyperion, quando è stata l'ultima volta che sei venuto? »

La sua voce sembra peccato intrecciato a fili di seta vermiglia, che accarezza la pelle del più piccolo lasciandogli addosso insoddisfazione ed anticipazione.

Deglutisce, silenzioso.

« Tre settimane fa. » risponde, diligente, e l'uomo sorride, lasciando che le proprie dita ridiscendano il suo corpo, per accarezzargli le natiche. Lascia che un dito scivoli sulla sua apertura e la reazione di Scorpius è immediata: si spinge contro quel dito.

« Bravo. E quant'è passato, invece, dall'ultima volta che mi hai preso dentro di te? » domanda, ancora, spingendo appena il dito.

Il pigolio di Scorpius è puro peccato.

« Un mese, Padre. » mormora, e la sua voce è limpida come Veritaserium. Ne sembra perfino la rappresentazione vocale.

Draco posa un bacio al suo collo, leccando ed assaggiando la sua pelle.

« Ho deciso di farti un regalo. »

Scorpius sussulta, e sorride come un bimbo a Mielandia.

« F-Farete l'amore con me, Padre? » chiede, con un tono che fa stringere il petto a Draco. Si tira indietro, accarezzandogli il mento con le labbra.

« Sì. Ma niente formalità, Hyperion. »

Scorpius chiude gli occhi, rilassandosi come malleabile creta sotto alle dita del padre. Annuisce, andando ad accarezzare con i polpastrelli il mento dell'uomo, sentendolo appena ispido. E' così raro che il padre abbia la barba, che quelle rare volte non può che sorridere ed accarezzarla. Si tende appena, cercando le sue labbra, aprendo le proprie e lasciandolo entrare, mentre Draco si spinge contro di lui con l'intero corpo, imponendosi su di lui, fra le sue gambe.

Scorpius trema, aprendogli istintivamente le cosce, allacciando le braccia al suo collo e le gambe al suo bacino, nella disperata ricerca di più contatto fisico.

Draco ridacchia, di gola, sulla bocca del ragazzo, e pone fine a quel bacio con un morso che fa inarcare violentemente il più piccolo.

« Non così in fretta, cucciolo. So che lo vuoi, e lo avrai non preoccuparti, ma... con calma. »

Sussurra le sue parole soffiandole direttamente all'orecchio del figlio, mentre con le dita di una mano gli accarezza il fianco.

« Shh, piccolo, respira. Così, bravo. Controllalo... bravissimo, Hyperion. »

Lo istruisce, guidandolo, e Scorpius riesce a calmarsi. Prende profondi respiri, inarcandosi e strusciandosi, ma alla fine riesce a rilassarsi sotto al suo corpo. Draco aspetta, senza mettergli fretta, perché si fida di lui. Sa che è capace. Lo ha addestrato, e Scorpius è un bravo, bravissimo allievo.

« Sei più calmo? » domanda, accarezzando la sua guancia col dorso della mano.

Il ragazzo annuisce.

« S-Sì... Grazie, papà. » pigola, in risposta, sfregando il viso contro la sua mano.

« Bravo. » ripete soltanto Draco, mentre indietreggia col busto per guardarlo negli occhi. Osserva il capolavoro che è suo figlio, sentendosi orgoglioso ed onorato allo stesso tempo, il cuore che salta un battito al sorriso che fiorisce sulle sue labbra quando gli mormora un "Sei bellissimo", quasi in adorazione.

Gli Dei sono stati buoni, con lui.

Scorpius nel frattempo lo guarda, le braccia adagiate al cuscino, attendendo paziente ciò che il padre vuole fare di lui e con lui.

Inarca la schiena quando le labbra dell'uomo si posano sul suo sterno, mentre lo sente soffiare le sue parole sulla propria pelle.

« Bellissimo. Sei... oh, un'opera d'arte, Hyperion. »

Le sue labbra disegnano una scia di baci sul suo petto magro, e Scorpius si morde il labbro. La voce del padre alimenta il suo ego e graffia la sua libido.

« Sei così bello che mi viene voglia di sporcarti, piccolo. Marchiarti... a fuoco. »

Mentre nella mente del ragazzo si forma l'immagine di lui, legato ed esposto, mentre il padre imprime un tizzone ardente sulla sua pelle, Draco raggiunge il suo membro, accarezzandolo un paio di volte prima di iniziare a torturarlo un poco.

Ne lambisce la lunghezza intera prima con i suoi denti e poi con la lingua, godendosi i suoni acuti del ragazzo, i sussulti ed i mugoli.

Così sincero...

Draco tiene gli occhi su suo figlio, osservandolo. La luce è davvero poca, ma gli basta scorgere i contorni della sua silhouette contorcersi, sentire i suoi mugolii e percepire la vibrazione della sua magia per capire cosa fare e quando fermarsi. Continua in quel modo, succhiando, leccando, mordicchiando, fino a quando non è un erezione quella che ha davanti al viso.

Ritenendosi soddisfatto, ritorna col viso all'altezza di quello del ragazzo, osservandolo. Scorpius pare devastato. I capelli sparsi sul cuscino, il fiato corto, la voce che si accartoccia in gemiti e mugolii di piacere e disapprovazione -per aver smesso- sono la cosa più erotica che Draco abbia mai visto.

« Papà... Papà, ti s-supplico-- ! »

Oh, la preghiera del figlio è così dolce, come resistergli?

« Sh, Hyperion, shh. Papà ti farà star bene. Devi solo fare una cosa per me... »

« Tutto! » lo interrompe il ragazzo, e Draco deve ricordarsi di non essere all'interno di una scena e si non poter punire Scorpius per il suo errore.

« Voglio che usi le tue belle labbra... » un dito corre ad accarezzarne il contorno, mentre Scorpius le apre per lui, « per me. Lo vuoi, cucciolo? »

Il nomignolo fa tremare il più piccolo, facendolo inarcare e gemere, un brivido che gli fa fremere persino le ossa. Annuisce, baciando la sua man il fiato corto.

Draco sorride, di nuovo.

Le lodi del padre sono ciò che spinge il ragazzo ad impegnarsi, a succhiare più forte, a prenderlo un po' più a fondo, e tenerlo in gola un po' più a lungo. Quando tocca il punto di sopportazione, a malincuore si tira indietro, ansimante, mentre un sottile filo di saliva collega l'erezione dell'uomo alle proprie labbra gonfie. Ma dura poco. Il tempo di riprendere fiato, un paio di carezze con la mano, e Scorpius è nuovamente impegnato a soddisfare il padre, succhiando, sentendo il suo glande superargli con tranquillità l'ugola, allargandogli la gola e prendendosi quel poato che gli spetta di diritto.

Draco geme nuovamente, tirandosi appena indietro solo per spingerai nuovamente in quella gola che lo accoglie con così tanto calore e desiderio.

Dopo qualche minuto si vede costretto a smettere, accarezzando la gola e le guance del figlio, lodandolo.

« Sei stato bravo... È il momento del tuo regalo, piccolo. »

Draco ghigna con l'angolo della bocca al sorriso del figlio, ed al suo gesto di aprirgli maggiormente le gambe.

Così voglioso... solo ed interamente per lui.

I movimenti di Draco si fanno morbidi, caldi, paterni mentre si tende per afferrare il lubrificante, spalmandone una generosa dose sulle dita. Sotto lo sguardo del figlio, che lo osserva con occhi smaniosi, il corpo bisognoso di soddisfarlo, l'uomo si accarezza un paio di volte, per poi portare le dita sporche di lubrificante fra le natiche del ragazzo.

« Apriti per me. E rilassati, Hyperion » lo istruisce, ed inspira profondamente dal naso quando lo vede allargarsi le natiche con le dita tremanti.

Inserisce il primo dito, facendolo scivolare con facilità, e ne fa seguire subito un secondo. Solo il giorno prima lo ha sottoposto al suo periodico addestramento anale, quindi il ragazzo lo accoglie molto facilmente.

I suoi gemiti, però, lo stanno mandando al manicomio.

Scorpius si contorce, stringendo i muscoli attorno alle dita dell'uomo, per creare maggiore frizione, e si inarca, gemendo. Non è insolito che abbia qualcosa dentro di lui, le sue pareti sono allenate ed abituate, ma c'è qualcosa -nel fatto che siano le sie dita- che, semplicemente, lo fa tremare come una foglia al vento.

Draco, dal canto suo, continua a muovere lentamente le dita, allargandolo a dovere, e quando ne inserisce un terzo, Scorpius non ce la fa più.

« Padre! » piagnucola, ansimando, « Papà, ti prego.. ti scongiuro-- ! »

« Sei pronto. »

« S-Sì, sì, l-lo sono, aah! »

Sentire le sue dita scivolar via dal proprio canale, crea in Scorpius due reazioni contrastanti. Da una parte è sollevato, perché potrà accogliere il padre e fare l'amore con lui, permettendogli di usarlo per raggiungere il proprio piacere; mentre dall'altra si sente attanagliare lo stomaco per la sensazione di vuoto che lo coglie, e stringe i muscoli nel disperato tentativo di trattenere le sue dita.

Draco afferra il proprio membro alla base, guidandolo verso l'apertura del figlio, e dopo avervi posizionato il glande, lo guarda intensamente negli occhi mentre scivola al suo interno.

La sensazione, da ambo le parti, è sensazionale. Draco si sente accogliere, stringere in quell'abbraccio intimo e profondo. Fa ben attenzione ad allenare il figlio con giocattoli che sono comunque più piccoli del suo membro, in modo tale da averlo sempre stretto quanto basta, attorno a sé, e la cosa funziona alla grande.

Scorpius, invece, si sente aprire lentamente, mentre il membro dell'uomo scivola al suo interno, strappandogli un sibilo per il lieve bruciore -inevitabile, lo adora- e bloccandogli il fiato quando finalmente riesce a prenderlo tutto.

Vi è un momento di immobile silenzio, mentre entrambi cercano di assaporare le ondate di eccitazione che li colpiscono, prima che Draco si stenda sul figlio, abbracciandolo stretto e portandogli una gamba al proprio bacino. Scorpius sposta anche l'altra, gemendo nel sentirlo aggiustare la sua posizione dentro di lui.

Una carezza, un dolce e passionale bacio, prima che Draco si tiri indietro, iniziando a muoversi.

Il mondo di Scorpius si riduce ad un insieme di suoni, colori, profumi e sapori che hanno tutti un comune denominatore: Draco.

Tutto ciò che riesce a sentire è la sua voce roca che gli ansima nell'orecchio, tutto ciò che riesce ad assaporare è il gusto del padre che ancora sente sulle labbra, tutto ciò che riesce a vedere sono i suoi occhi dietro le proprie palpebre chiuse, tutto ciò che riesce a percepire è il piacere che lo sta smuovendo, causato dall'erezione del padre che si spinge con forza e decisione dentro di lui.

Tutto il suo mondo ai riduce a Draco, e non potrebbe sentirsi meglio.

L'uomo lo stringe maggiormente a sé, sentendosi scivolare contro le sue pareti con facilità, la frizione che gli crea scintille in ogni parte del corpo.

Si muovono all'unisono, on una coordinazione praticamente perfetta, dettata dal bisogno, l'abitudine e quel filo rosso che li collega. Si cercano, si bramano, una mano di Draco stringe appena il collo di Scorpius, e questi spalanca gli occhi, inarcandosi.

Dalle sue labbra scivolano gemiti acuti, mugolii, bisbigli ed invocazioni, e la sola cosa che Draco fa, in risposta, è spingersi più forte. I loro corpi si muovono all'unisono, e la sola cosa che blocca Scorpius dal venire è che ancora non ha portato il padre all'orgasmo.

Lui per primo, questa è la regola. E sebbene Draco abbia detto "Niente formalità", Scorpius semplicemente non riesce a smettere di essere il suo sottomesso, il suo diamante grezzo, in fase di lavorazione.

Il piacere monta velocemente, dentro entrambi, ed è la disperazione di Scorpius a portare Draco oltre il limite.

« Papà posso venire?! » quasi grida il ragazzo, tutto d'un fiato, mentre le sue dita si aggrappano alla testata del letto, e l'assenza di una risposta lo fa piagnucolare.

« Papà, ti prego, sono vicino! P-Papà, ti supplico, posso... posso venire? Papà-- aah, papà, papà, papà!! »

Draco sente l'orgasmo accarezzarlo, ed incatena i propri occhi a quelli del figlio, gemendo un roco « Sì. » prima di chiudere gli occhi e spingersi dentro di lui con foga e bisogno.

Qualcosa, come una stella o un universo intero, esplode dentro Scorpius.

Una spinta, una sola spinta è ciò che intercorre fra la risposta dell'uomo ed il suo orgasmo. Piacere che Draco sente investire il figlio da dentro. I suoi muscoli si stringono meravigliosamente attorno alla sua erezione mentre il giovane è preda degli spasmi dell'orgasmo, e la parola "Padre" gemuta da quelle labbra, in quel modo, gli strappa l'orgasmo dalla pelle.

E in un momento tutto è bianco, tutto è calore, piacere, perdizione, amore.

Il piacere scivola dai loro corpi, lasciando posto alla spossatezza, e Draco fa attenzione di adagiarsi dolcemente sul corpo del figlio, mentre questi lascia che le sue gambe crollino, tremanti, sul materasso.

Quando Draco si sposta all'indietro, Scorpius quasi singhiozza, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.

« No... ! » piagnucola, come sempre impreparato all'orribile sensazione di vuoto che sente quando non ha più nulla a riempirlo.

« Devo uscire. Forza, un profondo respiro... »

E ancora Draco lo istruisce, accompagnandolo per mano, e gli si stringe il cuore al singhiozzo che sente provenire dal figlio.

Il ragazzo si stringe al suo petto, vuoto ed ansimante.

« Buon Natale, cucciolo. » mormora Draco, contro la sua fronte, posandovi poi un bacio.

« Buon Natale, Padre. » risponde Scorpius, appena udibile, stretto a lui e con il volto premuto al suo petto.

_« C'è un bizzarro rapporto che lega i maschi della famiglia Malfoy. »_

**_Fine_**.


End file.
